


White Out

by CerebralThunder



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic, Eating Disorders, Fluff and Angst, M/M, nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-05 13:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10309367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerebralThunder/pseuds/CerebralThunder
Summary: Things are not always what they seem. So, when Yuri Plisetsky is hospital ridden after a competition it has the skating world asking a lot of questions.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

 

“Davai!” A very proud, and newly retired Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov called out, practically toppling over a camera man as he waved his arms in the air.

“Davai!” One, two time Grand Prix gold-medalist Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov cried, tears streaming down his face as he watched Yurio take the ice.

“Davia, Yura!” Otabek Altin, supportive boyfriend, and fellow competitor all wished their Yuri good luck as he stood tall in the center of the rink, the crowd going silent. This was the first competition of the season, and everyone was staring at the Russian in awe. Yuri had grown in the last three years since he won gold at the 2016 Grand Prix. He was at least five inches taller, hair well passed his shoulders now, but he managed to maintain his slim, physique. The little bird that had flourished into a swan before their very eyes. Crystal hues opened as the music started, it was a slow, somber piano, and Yuri was gliding across the ice like the prince he was.

The crowd was already in tears as the just turned eighteen year old did his first jump, a quad, which he expertly landed and immediately the fans erupted. The music progressively got faster and faster, the piano being accompanied by a frantic cello, and violin duet. He had skated this program a hundred times now, Lilia helping him choreograph the balletic nature of it all. That had been Yuri's staple for the last couple years, ballet, and he had gotten good. He knew how to move people to tears, how to make them gasp, to make them move with him. 

As the second half of his free skate routine came, he was feeling rather weak, his head beginning to spin. 

No, stay focused damn it. Three jumps left. I got this. This is fine. Fuck.

Yuri's gaze became intense, and soon he did his last jump, over rotated and that's when everything went wrong. He landed a little off balance, his foot sliding out from under neath him, and in the same moment his vision went dark, blacking out completely. There, with the spot light still on him, Yuri was a mass on the ice. Not moving. Everyone was stunned. The silence was broken however when Otabek rushed on the ice, and Victor along with Yakov yelled for a medic.


	2. Truths

'My head—'

'Shit.'

'I can't move.'

'I can't breathe.'

'Help me!'

Yuri laid struggling, eyelashes fluttering desperately as his mind began to wake from his restless slumber, though despite his consciousness, his body failed him. He refused to give up, screaming in the inky blackness to wake up, to open his eyes, but nothing seemed to be working. Panic started to wash through him, crashing in thick waves and slowly drowning him. Though, it was only a few short moments before a voice fell upon him, and his heart lurched.

“Is he going to be okay?” It was Yurri, and by the sounds of it, he was exhausted, and hell, Yuri could tell that he had been crying, “How could I have not noticed that—” a scoff, no, maybe it wasn't that broke through, and surprised the young skater. Victor speaking, and allowing his hand to rest on his husband's back.

“None of us noticed, love. None of us could have known that this was going on.” he felt sick. They all knew now. They knew his secret. They knew that there was something very wrong with him, and it made Yuri wish that he would never wake up again. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening, that he had screwed up so badly. He had this all under control. It wasn't like he was anorexic or anything. It wasn't like he wanted to be like this, but.

“I should call his grandpa.” Lilia announced, and that's the moment Yuri was thrown into another panic. His grandpa could not know he was here. He couldn't see him like this. They wouldn't dare call him, Yuri was fine! He'd be fine. He was just— 

“No.” his eyes fluttered hardered at that familiar tone, and Yuri noticed a pressure tighten on his right hand, “Yura will tell him when he wakes. His grandfather is far too weak to come here, it would only worry him. The doctors said he'd be okay, that he just needs rest, and food. No one is tell him though, not until he's ready. He hasn't even told any of us.” That scoff echoed through once more, and Yuri finally realized Yakov was there as well.

“I thought Yuri was above all this. I thought he was stronger than this.” the old man didn't understand.

“Yakov!” Lilia hissed, “You better than anyone should know how serious this is! You should know better than to say such stupid, piggish things! Mu'dak!” That's right Yuri though, Yakov was an asshole. There was some slamming, and finally Yuri's eyes opened, wincing at the blinding white walls. His breathing was heavy and forced, air being pushed through his nose by tubes, and his left arm hooked to and IV drip. Shit. He looked pathetic. They couldn't see him like this. 

“Yuri!” Katsudon cried, “You're awake, thank God!” Yuri just looked at them all, everyone minus Yakov staring at him with wide watery eyes. Lilia however wore another, knowing, calm, and sad. No. No. No!

“Get out.” was the first thing out of his mouth, and it didn't seem to surprise anyone, though Yuuri had began to cry and it was all too much for him. No one moved, so Yuri found himself shouting, “I said get the fuck out!” again no one moved, and the hand that held his own just tightened into a death grip. Crystal hues flickered over, “—Beka”  
“Everyone please go.” Otabek whispered, and it was only when everyone reluctanly cleared the room that Yrui allowed himself to let go. A choked sob escaped chapped, grey lips trembling as the sobs came harder and faster. He couldn't catch his breath, he couldn't see through the tears. Yuri was just so angry. Angry with himself. Angry at Yakov. Angry at the world. This wasn't fair. He never wanted any of this to happen.

“Beka, please, leave.” he begs, sniffling as he wipes at his eyes, his burrow furrowed in a furious manner.

“Stop.” Otabek all but snaps at him, “I'm not leaving you, I refuse.” They're quiet for a long moment, Otabek just allowing his boyfriend to cry it out. He didn't understand why Yuri was starving himself. He was perfect in his eyes, and he couldn't even imagine what must be going through his head that this is what he resorted to. Though, they didn't know the whole story, and he was so afraid to ask. It had to be done though. They needed to fix this, “Yura— Please, breathe, talk to me. Tell me what's going on.”

“I can't!” Yuri cried, burying his face in his free hand, the pull of the needle in his arm causing him to whine, “I can't say it out loud, damn it. I can't!” 

“I won't just you. I...” he swallows thickly, “They need to keep you here for a few days, Yuri. They need to make sure you're okay...that you're well enough to go home. They're saying somethings that I don't want to believe, but looking at you. I haven't seen you in months since I visited Hasetsu, and you look— You don't look well. I'm trying to understand it all.” Yuri shook his head at all that, making a sound of disapproval. He had cut back is all. Cut back his calorie intake. Cut back his fat intake. He had just started eating less, and less. He didn't see a problem with it. He could still function, he didn't have a desire to eat. That was all.

“You won't understand—“ he whispers, tone cracking under the pressure, “Beka, I'm ugly...” he hadn't meant it to sound as pathetic as it sounded, but he also didn't expect what he had said to get him where he was about to be.


End file.
